Blackout
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Everyone had a breaking point, even the Light Sans. After all that's how Dark Sans were Born. Blueberry, Just had enough.
1. Prologue: A Black Night

Prologue: A black Night

"Whats going on?" a monster asked.

"I can't see," followed by a yelp as they tripped over something.

"Its pitch black everywhere, my flashlight won't even light!" a voice cried.

"_Are you Afraid of the Dark?"_

"Who said that," a few monsters cried.

Glowing yellow toxic eyes appeared.

"_That's okay, because your all dead."_


	2. Chapter 1: Life is Never Easy

He woke to a throbbing skull, to this Blue gave a small moan.

The window showed an all to beautiful day, but all he wanted to crawl under his covers and hibernate like a bear in winter.

But of course, reality said he had to work today if they wanted to pay the bills, at least he didn't have training today. And the training had gotten rather intense since they got to the surface, he hurt going to bed most nights.

Sighing he slid from bed, sluggishly making his way to the bathroom.

A quick shower had his feeling a bit better, and some pain meds quickly helped with the migraine. Once dry he pulled on his work clothing, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Really Papy.." Blue said, seeing the orange clad skeleton unconscious on the couch surrounded by alcohol bottles. He ignored the alcohol smelly monster, eating breakfast, putting some away fro Papyrus to eat when he woke, and a Taco meal for his lunch break.

"I really can't keep supporting us on one job Papy," Blue said unhappily. With his brother being a lazy lump of bones so much, he had to keep taking way to many hours to keep them in house and home.

Feeling upset and he slammed the door behind him as he left.

Papyrus rolled over in his sleep and giggled.

OoOoO

"Three Au's in five minutes!" Dream said in shock.

"Yes, it wasn't Error he was spotted at the Dark Sans weekly poker game," Ink said, and the Dark Sans would probably mutilate him if they found out he knew about there game.

"Great, a new evil person ready to join the dark Sans," Dream sighed, the more Darker Sans already outnumbered them in power.

"I only found one survivor, a Sans, said all he remembered was the world going pitch black and glowing eyes.. and.." Ink said trailing off frowning.

"A voice asking '_Are you Afraid of the Dark?'_ " Ink replied "The Sans dusted after that from his injuries."

"I'll see what I can find out," Dream said worriedly.

OoOoO

Blue came home to a dark house, exhausted he unlocked the front door and paused.

His hands clenched and he took a deep breath, it looked like a huge party had taken place and Papyrus was stretched over the coach totally blackout drunk.

"Why.." Blue said, feeling the migraine returning with a vengeance.

Angry and yet sad he made his way upstairs, not feeling like eating.

He chucked his dirty clothes into the hamper and slid under the covers not bothering with pajama's, tomorrow was his off day.

Sleep thankfully claimed him quickly.

OoOoO

It was just after midnight when Blues eyes opened.

Toxic yellow eyes gleamed.

"_lets have some fun,"_ the being said, and vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: I am

It was strange, to suddenly realize you exist.

One moment you didn't, then another realize you were waling around living.

He had existed before right?

Oh! he was male.

Snow crunched under his feet, booted feet his brain told him.

Sporting a partially frozen over partially lake he drifted over, leaning over he saw his first ever glance of himself.

Slim and tall, not as tall as a Gaster Sans, what was a Gaster sans? A robe with a deep hood that reminded his of Reaper except his had misty shadows clinging to it, another Sans. All he could see of his face was large toxic yellow eyes, curious bones flicker with shadows pulled the hood down.

So he was a Skeleton monster, The face was a face of Sans that also flickered with shadows.

The sound of laughter caught his attention, started he pulled the hood up to hide his face and turned.

A bunch of monster children were running through the area, sighing he started walking away as he had no business here.

"Freak!"

He paused.

"One HP freak!"

He grinned, as he felt anger from his soul.

People always hated what they didn't understand.

"Please stop," another child begged, a child Sans said trying to get away from the stronger monsters.

"Your so weak," the Papyrus of the world sneered, the Papyrus was younger then the Sans but already he was level 3.

He hated these timelines.

Turning he started walking to the group of abusive monsters, darkness swirling away from him. The world around him quickly becoming pure black.

"_Children like you should be burning in hell,"_ he whispered, the only light in this AU his glowing eyes, this worlds levels were disgusting.

The world dusted.

OoOoO

He walked between a place here but not there, beings like Geno or Error might be able to find this place between the void, anti-void and the save screens but he walked the paths easily.

He had killed all of them, but he gained nether love or experience.

He could feel the mass of levels blocked away, why he didn't know but could wait.

Yet.. if he was to exist he needed a name, oh.. the darkness he brought.

Blackout, yes he was Blackout Sans.

He pulled out the soul of the Frisk of that AU, he wouldn't allow it to reset.

Smiling, Blackout hid it away again.

Then fell.

Reality, and non reality rushed past him.

Darkness faded into light.

"_I wonder... when I will wake again,"_ Blackout whispered fading into nothing.

OoOoO

Blue fell out of bed with a yelp, sighing he got up and climbed back in since there were still several hours till he had to get up.

Unknown to him, his eyes had flecks of toxic yellow in them briefly.

Sleep claimed him.


	4. Chapter 3: Stick me in a box

Blue threw up when the reset finished, tears slipped down his face.

Another happy ending gone.

Why... why did the kid keep torturing them like this.

And he didn't know if it was Chara or Frisk that was doing this.

He heard a crash from Papyrus room, an angry shout.

Look like his sibling wasn't taking it well.

Sighing he quickly cleaned up the mess, opening the window to clear the smell.

He lay on his bed as he had time to relax before once again heading to work, he could literally do the first day in his sleep since Chara never left the ruins on day one. His eyes stared at the ceiling dully, wishing his soul didn't hurt so much.

He knew he was glad for Error taking him that day, freeing him from endless deju vu and true remembrance. Where each reset Papy would become someone else, nothing like the kind lazy brother he had been.

Yet he also hated, knowing what was going on. That Ppay didn't want him to change from who he was before he remembered, wanted to put him in a box and freeze his personality in time. He worked himself like crazy to support them, but... Papy never allowed him to truly grow as he had to remain 'innocent'.

Even the other Star Sans put him in a box, oh dear Blue cant have a cool weapon, oh no he can't be friends with Error or anyone Papyrus didn't approve of.

He was just... so sick of it all, sick of the control freak his brother had become, sick as how violent his brother was becoming.

He felt he was drowning in sea of darkness, where everyone couldn't see him or help him, seeing only the childlike unchanging self still not woken from the loops.

Drowning...

Drowning in an endless abyss, reaching for light falling further and further away.

He felt so pathetic, he kept getting pushed into this horrible role of the eternal innocent and kidnap victim.

He wanted to free, free of these invisible chains.

Papyrus began screaming and destroying things downstairs, sniffing he wiped away his tears.

"Anywhere else, I don't acre what they say... I need time to myself," Sans whispered, eh could hear Papyrus stomping his way upstairs.

He made a decision.

When Papyrus open the door he found the room empty, this didn't stop him from trashing it.

OoOoO

"_**..."**_ Error said, after all Blueberry rarely appeared due to Stretch keeping an obsessive eye on him.

"Budge over, deal me in," Blue said.

"**Whatever Shorty,"** Nightmare said, as they started another game.

"By the way, you do realize you've been playing poker several days straight right?" Blue asked curious.

"Your point?" Dust smirked.


	5. Chapter 4: No one is ever ready

He was dreaming, he was sure of that.

He remembered joining the dark Sans in cards, then crashing at Nightmares place. Blue hadn't wanted to go home, where he knew Papyrus waited with his hate.

When had Papyrus become so hateful and angry.

Huh... usually he called Papyrus Papy even in his thoughts.

Had things really gotten so bad.

The dream was just a dream, a world of white surrounded by endless mirrors.

He wondered what his mind was doing, after all this dream was definitely not reflecting the touched of either Nightmare or Dream.

He walked across the endless white 'ground' that reminded him of the anti-void, his shoes tapping below him.

The first mirror he came across seemed shattered, he peered inside and he winced, an 'Error' Blue stared back, what he would have become... Blueberror.

He continued on, the next mirror was warped like a fun house mirror.

"Oh..." he said surprised, a Blue controlled by Fresh there smirking with 'Yolo' glasses gleaming. That had actually happened, Fresh was great at Trolling and it had been only a few hours.

Dream still gave Fresh a wide gap when he spotted the parasite, knowing that he'd likely be consumed instead as a true host instead of fun.

He chucked a bit and continued on.

He continued on glancing in the mirrors as he passed, some were amusing, some cringe worthy, some horrifying. Yet, they were all reflection of him, or rather who he could be in some AU's, or the resets that randomly changed the timeline for awhile... no one wanted to remember the cheerleader reset.

Nor would he ever admit to planning to have Error to destroy his AU if that happened again.

He swore Nightmare took notes from the nightmares his subconscious created.

Some made him curious, wondering what Swap timeline they came from or if some where from before remembering.

"Big one?" Blue said, coming across the biggest mirror yet that seemed to go on for miles with some type of rose fixtures.

There was a clatter of sound by his feet, startled he looked down to see a pair glasses.

Curious he picked them, rose coloured glasses.

The glasses fell from suddenly limp fingers.

"No.." he whispered, the him in the mirror.

Was him, a him still not awake. A toy to the resets, everything Papyrus wanted him to be.

Someone unchanging, trapped.. never ever allowed to change from the roles of the resets.

What everyone saw, not able to see through there own rosy thoughts to the real him.

"That's not me," he said louder.

"Not anymore!" he said louder.

"I won't allow anyone to ever put me back," he cried.

"You hear me! I'm me! Not that facade of a being." he yelled, smashing his hands against the mirror.

The dream world of mirrors began to darken, mirror began to shatter.

"I am Blue! I am Sans! I am ME!"

The mirror he was yelling and pounding on shattered.

He gave a cry as he began to fall into darkness silver shards of mirrors.

"_Are you Afraid of the Dark?"_ a voice asked, barely a whispered.

Yet he knew it.

Why did he know it?

"_It's okay to be afraid, but... we cannot survive by separating ourselves,"_ the voice continues, a smoking form or shadows and darkness forming in front of him, but all he could see was toxic yellow eyes.

"I don't want to..." Blue whispered tears in his eyes, knowing that there was no going back.

"_Its better to know, instead of one being awake and one being asleep. We were never suppose to be like this,"_ the being said.

"Please, no," Blue begged.

"_All things fall,_" Blackout said.

"_Wake up!_"

OoOoO

"Dodge dodge dodge!" a voice shouted.

"_**Huh... shadow chains,"**_ another said, that sounded like Error.

Blue blinked and realized he was sitting up, shadows trailing around him the dark Sans trying to escape shadow chains.

His shadow chains.

The shadows and chains vanished, Blue stares at his hands where a few shadows still flickers.

The barrier was broken, there was no just blueberry and just no Blackout.

He could see his stats, his true stats now that there was no divide.

And he remembered.

He was immediately sick.


	6. Chapter 5: I am Blue I am Black

Blue was having an epic freak out, he'd murdered AU's in a way that Nightmare gave thumbs up for.

Killer was patting his back in what he considered a comforting way, but if said 'there there' one more time then tried to get him to transform into teh other form he was throwing him across the room with his shadow chains.

"There the..."

WACK

"_**I give it a nine out of ten,"**_ Error said judging the throw, Blue just gave him a look that said 'your my friend but just no.'

"**Nice cracks,"** Nightmare said looking at the wall.

"Owwwwwwww..." Killer said, sliding down to the floor.

"_**Now its a ten"**_ Error said, Blue couldn't help but laugh.

OoOoO

Tacos were a nice comfort food, and Cross had actually shared his chocolate stash and for once Error hadn't stolen any.

"We kind of expected anew Dark Sans Blue, the multiverse does like its balance. But didn't, well expect you," Nightmare said sipping his tea, he was in his powered down state, looking like he did before the apples and hsi voice was more normal also.

"I know, I was wondering what warped AU Ink would create next," Blue said unhappily.

"_**Your AU... had been warping, characters becoming unstable... angrier. More genocides when the anomalies take over Chara or Frisk,"**_ Error said thoughtfully.

"I should have realized something, specially with how Papyrus was getting worse each reset," Blue sighed.

"Its always in hindsight, heck.. if I'd know how my AU would have gone I would have found a way to grab Dream and our Tree and escape elsewhere," Nightmare said unhappily.

Dream... still thought he ate the apples by himself, not knowing the humans had forced him to... the powers had made him insane for quite a few years.

"I.. won't be able to go home will I," Blue said not asked.

"No... no one ever lets a Dark Sans go home,"Dust said quietly from a corner.

"What about my AU... if it resets now that my codes not normal anymore and I'm not there?| Blue asked worriedly.

"_**Blue, The AU will either force you back, reset with you missing... unable to reset.. or.."**_ Error said trailing off.

"Error?" Blue said unhappily.

"_**The reset will create a new Underswap Sans... don't know if they'll remember the resets. But they would never know they were a mid season replacement,"**_ Error said.

"Mid-season replacement?" Dust whispered in a corner.

"We've been binge watching Game of Undertales," Killer whispered back.

So he was doomed either way, and he bet Papyrus would rather have a 'replacement.'

"Point me at a AU," Blue said.

"**You sure Blue, you only just had your awakening?"** Nightmare asked body returning to its usually goopy self, Blue turned his eyes a toxic yellow and shadows filtering around around him.

"_I am having a very bad time," _he said.

OoOoO

Letting one subconscious transform his body and doing it himself were two different things, as Blue quickly was finding out. It might be his power, but now that his main personality had reclaimed the other part.. didn't mean he had instructions.

"I got the robe at least," Blue said amused, thankfully the robe seemed to size itself to his smaller size.

"_**Kinda fun to just see it swirl into being from shadows," **_Error said thoughtfully.

"**I think ****I**** saw gloves forming too,"** Nightmare said looking up from a movie he was watching.

"Really, I didn't notice gloves before. But as Blackout I was more moving on instinct before," Blue said, frowning eh concentrated and a pair of black fingerless gloves seemed to appear from streams of shadows.

"Saves on cleaning bill I bet," Killer grinned.

"Still can't go out like this, I'm.. not ready for people to connect myself and Blackout yet," Blue said, he shrugged the coat off and watched as it fell apart into shadows and faded away.

"Cool," Cross said, and this brought Blue attention to the fact his normal clothing had apparently changed too. Instead of a bandana he had a whispy black-grey scarf that fluttered down to his waist. He was wearing a very dark grew long sleeve turtle neck, tight armoured pants tucked into heavy black armoured boots.

"I see Black in the new Blue," Blue said idly.

"**Black.. or Blacky, I like it,"** Nightmare said thoughtfully.

"No just no, no weird nicknames. _I'm Blackout when transformed and Blue otherwise,"_ Blue said pointing at the guardian of Negativity.

They paused at the voice change mid sentence.

Also the fact that Blue was suddenly taller and slimmer, his eyes were once again toxic yellow. He was Blackout minus the robes and hood, it was easy to tell no one link Blackout to Blue.

"_**Were going to have to figure out how to do that on purpose Blue, otherwise you might shift back at a bad time. You can destroy that AU later,"**_ Error said.

"_Yeah.."_ Blue.. no Blackout said dryly.


	7. Chapter 6: Black Star Rising

"Sup." Cross said, suddenly way to close.

Blue yelped and crashed, concentration lost returning to his normal form minus the clothing.

"**Well.. two minutes in battle before we shocked you to normal,"** Nightmare said holding a timer.

"My clothing didn't change back," Blue said, minus the coat which seemed to vanish more easier.

"_**They are part of your code now as Blackout, they probably overwrote your old ones,"**_ Errror said, a screen was in front of him showing code.

Blue had once asked him about it, apparently this was how Error found the corrupted code in Au's. Usually invisible to others unless summoned, once a code corrupted and failed to correct with a reset he had to destroy them to not cause mass AU's colliding.

He also used it to find the codes, to find the AU's he needed to destroy to keep the balance when Ink went creator happy.

Blue had been shocked to hear that his AU's code had been corrupted, it was only the reset after Error released him that fixed the code. And the only reason they fixed, was because Error actually fixed them.

He had a feeling, that his Au was getting corrupted again.

After all it should have been truly destroyed, unless a reset fixed it Error would have to return to it.

This time there wouldn't be a new friendship to save it.

His Au would be gone for good, his friends, his world.. if he was lucky Core would save them.

He didn't want papyrus to due.

Dust in the void.

"**BLUE!"**

Blue started from his thoughts, turning to see Nightmare was trying to get his attention.

"_Yes?"_ he asked, then froze.

He'd transformed without concentrating, and from the timer in Nightmares hands he'd been transformed for ten minutes.

"Hey, are those Taco's in the fridge," came Cross's voice from elsewhere in the house.

"_Don't you dare,"_ Blue.. no Blackout growled.

There was a crunch of the Taco's he'd been saving for later being bitten.

"_Die Cross!"_ Blackout yelled running through the house, Cross yelped and fled.

OoOoO

"They just destroyed the pool house," Dust said peering out the window.

"_**We have a pool?"**_ Error said in surprise.

"Had," Killer corrected.

"**Did we even use it?" **Nightmare asked while reading Dante.

"Other then for pranks, nope," Killer replied.

"**Then were fine,"** Nightmare said flipping pages.

"Cross just escaped to another AU," Dust said, now that had everyone's attention.

"_**Annnd... There goes Blackout,"**_ Error said, as Blackout form shifted into dark mist and vanished after Cross.

"**Well, lets follow and see what destruction we can cause," **Nightmare said, throwing the book onto the side table.

"_**Please enter the Portal in a disorderly fashion, ready to kill, murder and destroy,"**_ Error said, opening a portal. Grinning the Dark Sans entered.

OoOoo

"Ink! The new Dark Sans has appeared again with the others!" Dream shouted running into the Star base.

"Well, lets go great them," Ink said angrily, and sent out a summon for any Sans or Papyrus that could make it.


	8. Chapter 7: Not alone in the Dark

"_ Stand still and die!" _Blackout yelled.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin," Cross shouted back, dodging an attack that destroyed a building.

"_You don't have hair, you blithering idiot!"_ Blackout shouted back.

"Chara does!" the black and white garbed skeleton said, attempting to defend himself.

"_That only works if Chara is in control!"_ Blackout shouted back, idly dusting three monsters.

"This is hilarious," Killer said, munching on popcorn.

"The Ruins are gone and so is Snowdin, and they aren't even paying attention," added Dust, snickering.

"**Wonder how far they'll get before the Star Sans arrive,"** Nightmare pondered, grabbing some buttery goodness.

"_**Probably in five minutes, Ink and Dream's portals are always so slow,"**_ Error said, watching as the duo headed to the next area.

"Let's help the destruction along, I want to be on time for dinner," said Dust, stretching.

"Too bad Horror is missing this, it's classic gold destruction," said Killer, grinning maniacally.

They joined the chaos.

OoOoO

"I was... expecting a massacre and piles of dust, not just this... destruction," Dream said unhappily as they stepped out of the portal into the AU. He didn't check to see what AU it was, as that got depressing after a while.

A crash and screams were heard in the distance. The two stared at each other for a second before speeding towards the carnage.

Despite the chaos, Dream wondered where Blue was- neither of them had been able to find him for this mission.

Blackout sneezed.

OoOoO

"How... how do you have so much energy," Cross gasped, laying flat on the ground, exhausted from the chase.

"_Magic,"_ Blackout said dryly, leaning against a broken pillar in the Last Corridor.

Cross gave him a look, and grumbled irritatedly, "We all use magic."

"_I have a bit of an excess of magical energy, which is why I'm always so hyper,"_ Blackout admitted.

"**That explains way too much,"** Nightmare said, emerging from the throne room. He was coated with tell-tale signs of monster dust, but it soon vanished.

"_**Nah, he's a blast when he's gone full hyperforce,"**_ Error said from behind Nightmare, holding a familiar red soul, wrapped in his strings.

"Hyperforce," Cross said giggling.

"**Let's head off home now, Error's ready to delete the final code,"** said Nightmare.

"How about you release that soul," said a voice, brimming with anger.

"_**Yo Inky," **_Error said, waving sassily at the paintbrush-wielding skeleton.

"_Do we have to do this now?"_ Blackout asked.

Ink and Dream jumped, apparently having not noticed him.

'How does one miss a shadowy skeleton figure?' Blackout thought, sighing aloud.

OoOoO

So. That was the new Dark Sans.

Dream didn't know why he hadn't noticed them before.

The other Sans seemed to be a being made up of shadows, with toxic yellow eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Shadowy mist swirled around them, and the spot that they stood seemed darker then the rest of the room.

He couldn't even seem to check the other being's Stats.

It was like they weren't even there.

"_You're making me blush,"_ said the Dark Sans dryly, and Dream realized he'd been staring for over a minute.

"So. You're Blackout," said Dream unhappily.

"_Why, so I am, I never knew,"_ said Blackout dramatically, the other Dark Sans snickering in the background.

"Sorry guys, but this is as far as you'll go," Ink growled, adjusting his grip on his paintbrush as his eyelights transformed into red targets.

"Nothing personal," said Dream.

"Except it is," growled Ink angrily.


	9. Chapter 8: Miss me Miss me

'Please tell me that I wasn't this dramatic when I was a Star Sans' Blackout internally begged, he had a feeling he'd just been just as much of a ham as the others.

'Ham.. mmmm... I have the urge for Bacon' he thought, then quickly pushed those thoughts away, now wasn't the time to think of food just as good as tacos.

"_Missed me! Missed me!"_ Blackout said, dodging Dreams attacks. As Blackout, his form could go from solid to shadows in a second, and light didn't effect him- as Dream found out a moments later with an over powered light attack.

"_Now you have to kiss me,"_ he teased, and slipped down between attacks. This only took seconds, so Dream had no chance to escape as Blackout grabbed him.

And kissed him.

With tongue.

Ink squawked.

Blackout let go of the Guardian of Positivity with a grin as Dream stared at him in shock, his bow dropping to the ground.

"_You're tasty Dream, I wonder if your twin tastes just as good,"_ Blackout leered, causing Dream's face to somehow become even redder.

"**Please don't,"** said Nightmare, using Ink as a ping pong ball with Killer while the Creator was too shocked to react.

"_Sorry, darling,"_ Blackout said, bowing. _"Till next time." _

With those last few words, Blackout vanished. The Dark Sanses portalled out as the AU crumbled to dust, leaving the shocked Star Sanses to be silently traumatized wherever they had fled to.

Both sides decided not to talk about that battle, ever.

OoOoO

Dream hid in his room, face still as red as a strawberry.

He hadn't been kissed that way in a long time, not since he had dated Blue.

That brought back memories of better times, though they had been painful, with Error having only just begun destroying, Nightmare still discovering his new powers, and Cross not yet even a thought in a creator's mind... times before Dream's life had begun to fall apart, when he had always been happy and felt truly loved.

That was a long time ago now, as the two had broken up not long after the starry-eyed skeleton had returned from being stolen by Error. Dream still loved Blue, but over the years, it had slowly become more of a platonic, brotherly love, no longer romantic.

Ink still didn't know about that incident, actually... Dream wondered sometimes why Blue had asked him not to tell the Creator about his abduction, why he didn't seem to hate Error for what the Destroyer had done.

That didn't matter now, though. Blackout, whoever and whatever they were, had made a crack in a barrier that had been Dream's way of protecting himself from the pain of a relationship that was long lost to him.

And, to make his embarrassment and painful recollections even worse, he could feel Nightmare's amusement through their bond.

His brother seemed entertained by the irony, the guardian of positivity, brought down by old memories... Who would've thought, that of all things, it would be his memories of past love that would cause him the most pain, more than anything his twin could ever do.

"I knew I should've stayed in bed," the starry-eyed Sans whispered, a single golden tear dripping down his face.

OoOoO

"Awww..." Blue complained, as his body went back to his more normal smaller form. His clothing stayed as Blackout's, but he was getting used to it.

A light blue blush crossed his face, as he realized he'd kissed Dream, for the first time since the two had broken up, so long ago.

"**Blue... buddy... pal... amigo," **growled Nightmare, leaning over the smaller skeleton.

"Yes?" Blue responded.

"**If you ever speak of kissing me again, or kiss Dream in front of me, and aren't serious about it, **_**no one**_** will find your dust,"** Nightmare snarled, although before he stomped away, Blackout swore he heard the Guardian of Negativity mutter, **"No matter how hilarious his face was, and how much power I'm getting from his negativity..." **

"Okay?" Blue said to the retreating figure, missing the cyan blush on Nightmare's face.

OoOoO

Ink painted unhappily, how dare that monster kiss Dream!

He might not have true emotions, or at least not without the help of his paint vials.

But Dream was _special _.

He clenched his hands, Broom actually making creaking sounds before he forced himself to relax.

Blackout, whoever or whatever they were, _had to go _.

OoOoO

Blue sat in his bed, not the one in his AU but his new one at Nightmare's place.

He stared out the window, it rattled from a heavy rain that was pouring down, soaking the ground and embodying his mood perfectly.

Things were so different, different from how he'd thought it would go. A knock at the door surprised him, it was late at night, who would be up at this hour?

"Come in," he called, and a familiar glitchy skeleton entered. Of course Error would be awake, the being of destruction didn't actually need to sleep or eat, he only did so when he wanted to or if he was extremely low on magic.

"_**You should be asleep,"**_ Error said, the bed shifting as he sat down next to Blue.

"I know, it's just..." Blue said trailing off.

"_**You knew, but now finally settling in,"**_ Error said.

Blue hugged his pillow to his chest, tears slipping down his face.

"It's not fair," he cried.

"_**Nobody said the multiverse was fair,"**_ Error said, and to Blue's surprise, the other began to stroke a gentle hand across his skull in a reassuring manner, trying his best to make the golden-eyed skeleton feel a bit better.

"The multiverse shouldn't even need Dark Sanses, why can't Ink just control his urges to create!" Blue cried out angrily. Error continued to pet the short skeleton's head, silently reassuring him as the other cried tears of toxic yellow and gold magic, a very different color from his former light blue.

The dark-boned, tear-stained skeleton stayed there throughout the night, trying his best to comfort one of the few people he could call a friend.


	10. Interlude: gain and to loose

At first it was little things, a smile, a touch on his arms.

Blue found himself smiling more.

Those small moments made him feel happy.

He found himself spending a lot of time with Dream, it turned out they had lot of shared interests.

The kiss was a surprise, to both of them actually.

For the first time in a long time, Blue had something good in his life.

Dream was everything he hadn't expected.

But everything he found he actually wanted.

There were long nights spent just together, hours watching sunsets and walking by beaches.

Those days were special.

Yet... he didn't know why it ended.

One day, they were happily dating, deeply in love.

The next, they were just friends.

His head always hurt trying to figure it out.

But Blue had a bad feeling, that he knew why the relationship seemed to sputter to an unannounced stop.

His head hurt, and he wondered what he should be remembering.

_Dream laughed as he kissed Blue against a tree, the smaller blue clad Sans snug against him. _

_"Hey Blue, spend the night with me again," Dream whispered for his ears alone. _

_"For you, I will stay forever," Blue promised, kissing Dream back. Their hands clasped, a ring sparkling on Blue's ring finger. _

_Unnoticed to them, Ink and Stretch watched. _

_Neither of them were happy. _


	11. Chapter 9: Worry Me

Dream huffed. He'd been trying to track down Blue for hours, but he hadn't had any luck. Usually, he could find the fluffy ball of sunshine easily, his happy emotions like a beacon even from hundreds of AUs away.

Yet... he couldn't feel the other.

And that made him worried. Even though they no longer dated, the other was his friend.

"I guess I could ask Stretch," Dream mumbled anxiously to himself. He usually avoided Stretch, as the swap Papyrus was always drunk, and sometimes- although thankfully it was rare- high on something.

Moments later, he vanished through a golden portal of his own making, headed to Underswap.

OoOoO

Blue sneezed, grumbling irately as some of his cards blew away.

"Go fish," Cross said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Blue said grabbing a card and shuffling his own. He _knew_ Cross was cheating somehow, but he wasn't sure how the black-and-white garbed Sans was doing it!

"**Hey, you might want to head back to Underswap. Dream is heading that way to find you,"** said Nightmare poking his head into the room.

"Oh, that's not good, he's kind of going to notice the eye and clothing changes," Blue said worriedly. After all, his clothing was now set to Blackout's clothing and his eyes were flecked with a toxic yellow that grew would increase or decrease depending on his emotional state.

"_**That's easy to fix, I can adjust your code enough to have a Blue form change,"**_ Error said from where he was knitting a new scarf.

"Form Change?" Blue asked dryly, Killer snickered from where he was playing a JRPG.

"_**Forgot about that, do you want it or not?"**_ Error asked with a glare.

"Yes, please," Blue said happily.

Error rolled his eyes and opened a rift looking into the code. He added a new line to Blue's code, idly noting that the other Sans was even known as Blackout within the code, his name had been changed from .exe to .exe.

"_**You should be good, but do not give Dream a reason to check you, got it? Your stats will show up as Blackout's, I can't change those." **_

OoOoO

"Wad da ya want," asked Stretch drunkenly, belching.

Dream shuddered in disgust at the skunk-drunk skeleton.

"I was hoping you knew where Blue was?" He asked hopefully, but was taken aback by the sneer that briefly covered the others face.

"Dat brat ran off, he'll be back soonish for the da reset. Ungrateful rat, shouldna never remembered the resets," Stretch raged, slamming the door in his face and leaving Dream feeling awkward on the doorstep.

It was also horrifying, was this really what Blue dealt with all the time? No wonder he avoided his own AU.

"Sometimes, I want to be sad too," said a soft voice behind him. Turning, he saw Blue with a sad look on his face. His emotions were muted, he must have figured out how to block them for privacy.

"I wish you would have told Ink or myself, I had no clue Stretch was..." Dream said trailing off.

"It was my issue Dream. I used to hope that one day he'd get better, even with the resets," said Blue as he walked over, snow crunching under his feet.

"It's still not right," Dream responded unhappily.

"Come on, there's a small cabin near my guard station. We can talk there," said Blue, turning and walking away.

Dream hurried to catch up, not wanting to lose sight of the blue-bandanna'd skeleton.

OoOoO

"You stepping on my hands," came an angry hiss.

"**That was **_**not**_** a tree branch, Dust,"** snarled Nightmare, wincing.

"They look so cute in that cabin," said Cross, a bowl of chocolate-drizzled buttery goodness in his hands.

"Quiet guys, I'm trying to hear them talk," whispered Killer, sipping on a bottle of watered-down alcohol.

"_**Why are we even stalking them?"**_ Error asked bemusedly.

"Shhhh," the others hissed.

Well... at least it wasn't a date.

OoOoO

"This is a nice place, do you come here often?" Dream asked, watching Blue start a fire in the small fireplace.

"Just now and then, when everything gets to be too much," said Blue, walking over to the couch and curling up next to Dream as the fire roared to life, crackling merrily.

"It's peaceful," said Dream after a few minutes of comforting silence.

"Yeah, it is," responded Blue, a truly happy smile on his face for the first time in a while.

OoOoO

"**Put your arm around him Dream,"** Nightmare muttered still watching.

"Come on, lean in a bit more," Killer added, acting like it was a romance movie.

"**Do it bro, make me an uncle,"** Nightmare cackled. That one... well, the entire gang just stared at their leader for a minute before mutually agreeing to never think of that again.

"When was the last time Nighty got laid?" Dust asked.

Error was pretty sure Nightmare was still a virgin, only knowing of this kind of thing though his secret stash of romance novels, and _maybe_ his link to Dream.

OoOoO

"I've been worried, you've been so distant lately," said Dream, sighing softly.

"Things... have been a bit weird lately," Blue responded with a strained smile.

"Define weird?" Dream asked curiously, leaning closer and taking in the familiar smell of Blue.

"Just weird," Blue finally replied.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, the only sounds the crackling of the fire as the wood slowly burnt down to ashes.

OoOoO

"That's _so_ not the way to get into his pants," said Dust, waving his hands dramatically.

"Too much mush," Killer added, yawning.

"**Wiggle that tush Dream, show him you're the man,"** Nightmare muttered under his breath.

Error suddenly had the weird feeling that he was the only sane one there. (Trust me, Error, you are.)

OoOoO

"Would you hate me?" Blue asked suddenly.

"Hate you?" Dream responded in disbelief.

"If I ever went dark, would you hate me?" Blue whispered.

"No, I just hope it never comes to that," Dream said, gently hugging his friend.

He never noticed the single toxic yellow tear of magic that slipped down Blue's face.


	12. Chapter Ten: Hidden in my Mind

_Blue and Dream laughed as they ran down the beach, sand below their feet and getting between their bones, while the pounding surf nipped at their phalanges. _

_Suddenly, Dream grabbed him and pulled him into the water. _

_Blue came up with a gasp for air at the same time as Dream, an enormous goofy smile on his face._

"_Dream," He laughed. _

"_Hey there, Blue," Dream said with a strange smile. _

"_This is a perfect day," Blue said as they sat in the gently foaming surf together. The golden sun was setting, and the air was still warm. _

"_Want to make it even more perfect?" Dream asked. _

"_Hmm...?" Blue mused, turning to look at his boyfriend. _

"_Blue, will you marry me?" Dream asked, holding a beautiful ring in his hands. _

"_Yes," Blue cried, his soul feeling like it might explode from pure happiness. _

_They sealed it with a passionate kiss._

Blue woke with a gasp.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

"I was crying?" he murmured disbelievingly, seeing traces of toxic yellow magic. "Why was I crying?"

OoOoO

Ink walked across his room, his eyelights glowing a bloody red with pure, unadulterated rage.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Things were _not_ going to plan.

He threw a book across the room, where it hit and destroyed one of his smaller works. He didn't care, having fallen too deep into his own anger.

He probably should have drunk some of his positive vials, but he was too far gone to care.

He remembered well when it all started.

_Flashback: _

"_I can't believe they're together!" Stretch raged. How _**_dare_**_ Dream take advantage of his pure, innocent brother?! _

_Blue was too pure for the multiverse, he should just stay at home! He didn't even like that he was in the Star Sanses, why the _**_hell_**_ did Blue have to remember the stupid resets?! _

"_Co-workers shouldn't be together," Ink said in a strange tone of voice. _

"_You're jealous," Stretch said with a wicked smile. _

"_Dream should have been mine," Ink growled angrily. _

_Stretch could easily tell that the Creator had been sipping a few paint vials. _

"_What if we change that?" Stretch said, an ominous smirk crossing his face. _

"_How? They're engaged, and at this rate, they'll be married with kids," Ink replied, frowning unhappily. _

"_Can your paint effect memories?" Stretch asked, a sly look on his face. _

"_Yes... a rather toxic yellow one does" Ink said, bewildered. _

"_They can't have a relationship if they don't remember why they started in the first place," Stretch said with a wicked, cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. _

_Ink's responding smirk was predatory, his rage-reddened eyelights gleaming like rubies. _

**_End Flashback_**

Why? Why was Dream still so attached to Blue?! Why did his eyes never turn to him? Ink destroyed his room in a fit of rage, acidic paint melting holes in the walls, destroying his art, and ruining the furniture.

OoOoO

Dream smiled cheerily to himself as he adjusted his clothing, still a bit damp from his morning shower.

Yesterday had been nice.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed hanging around with Blue, the younger Sans had always made him happy.

Wait, why was the world tilting?

Oh... the world wasn't.

He was.

Dream fell unconscious in his room, collapsing to the floor.

OoOoO

"Stretch, get up," Ink said, kicking the unconscious Papyrus.

"What...?" Stretch groaned, badly hungover.

"We need to do more! Dream keeps going back to Blue," Ink exclaimed unhappily, eyelights glowing an wrathful blood red.

Stretch hissed angrily.

"Dammit, Blue! I bet you're not home, either," he snarled.

OoOoO

_Dream was dreaming, which was strange. Usually, when he slept, he wandered the realm of dreams. _

_But this time, he seemed to be stuck in a single dream. _

"_This AU is rather nice, no resets and the judge doesn't mind visitors," said Blue's voice. _

_Dream turned to find Blue and a dream version of himself walking towards him. _

"_The weather is unusually good here too, do you think this AU will have the spot we want?" his dream-self asked. _

"_I hope so, Dream. After all, we want an absolutely ___perfect___ place for our wedding," Blue said, gently kissing Dream's dream-self. _

"_Wedding...?!" Dream whispered disbelievingly. _

"_Gah..." he cried out as noise went wild, causing his skull to feel like it might split. _

_Just before he woke up, the dream was smothered by toxic yellow. _

"What the heck..." Dream muttered, his golden eyelights flickering blearily.

His head felt as if someone had used a club on it... kinda like that time that Horror hit him over the head with a bone club.

Whatever that was, it had _not_ been normal.

Not quite a dream.

"That... was.." he said trailing off. His thoughts went fuzzy for a moment.

"Oh, I must have needed more sleep," Dream said, the memories that had re-chained themselves when he had fallen unconscious stolen away once more. Never knowing that, for a few minutes, his magic had won against Ink's before fading.

On the floor, a few drops of toxic yellow paint puddled, rejected from Dream's soul.

Sadly, it was nothing compared to the amount of paint still in him, keeping his true memories at bay.

But it was a start.

Moments later, it vanished without a trace.


	13. Chapter 11: Stillness

Snow crunched under his heavy boots, his breath creating a pale mist in the air in front of him.

Blackout wasn't planning to destroy this AU, though. It was a rather nice one, and Error had said that it wasn't destabilized in any way.

He... he had just wanted to do this away from others.

"Core?" he questioned the air.

An instant later, a monochrome Frisk floated there.

"Hello Blue," they said.

They knew that made this easier in some ways.

"Core... My AU will be reset soon.. I can't go back. But, Error said that my not returning could cause it to crumble," Blackout whispered.

"I'll take care of it," Core said.

"Thank you, Core," he said in relief.

Soon, both the skeleton and the human were gone.

OoOoO

Dream had spent the last several days feeling as if he were forgetting something, something very important.

Ink was no help, as he was doing some project with Stretch.

And Blue had wandered off again, probably to avoid Stretch.

What was it that he was forgetting?

OoOoO

Blackout arrived at his new home in a swirl of shadows. Shortly after he resolidified, his form shifted back into his Blue shape.

"I'm back!" He called.

"_**In the kitchen!"**_ Error shouted back.

Smiling, he slipped into the kitchen to find Error... baking.

"Ohhh... chocolate chip," he exclaimed happily, seeing some on cooling racks.

"_**Grab a few from the far rack, they're cool enough to eat,"**_ Error told him, pointing.

He grabbed two, and biting down on the first, he found himself in absolute bliss. The cookies were PERFECT.

"These are great, I didn't know you could bake!" Blue exclaimed, pouring himself a glass of milk. He took a sip and relaxed.

"_**You should taste the ones the kid taught me. Now those cookies, those should be considered God-tier cookies,"**_ Error said.

"Kid?" Blue asked, curious.

"_**Retconned. It's rather unlikely you'd have ever met him or ever will meet him, really. He rarely leaves his multiverse, but I met him once when he was doing a favor for his Error,"**_ Error said, placing the final batch in the oven.

"Huh... neat ability," Blue said.

"_**Really not worth the issues he had that got him the ability,"**_ Error said.

Blue sat there, listening to Error talking. Sometimes, it was the little things like this that brought him happiness.

OoOoO

Nightmare watched Dream happily help the resident of an AU, his twin smiling brightly as usual.

But now and then, he paused, a strange look coming to his face. He seemed to zone out for a moment, then suddenly go back to normal.

The feelings he got from his twin during those moments weren't normal, either.

Something was seriously wrong, probably the same _wrongness_ that transformed Blue into Blackout.

The question was, what exactly had happened?

OoOoO

"Ack..." Blue yelped as he almost stabbed himself with the sewing needle.

"_**Try to go a little slower,"**_ Error teased.

"I'm much better with knitting," Blue replied grumpily.

"_**You have to learn sooner or later,"**_ Error said.

"Oh stars, I know," Blue sighed.

"_**Look, it's getting late, why don't you head to bed? All the sewing things will still be here in the morning,"**_ Error said, putting his own sewing supplies down.

"Probably for the best," Blue replied, stretching. "Good night, Error."

OoOoO

Blue dreamed, for it could only be a dream.

He and Dream were cuddling at the Star Sans base, cuddling in a way that was definitely more then friends.

His soul hurt, for this reminded him of his time dating Dream.

He still didn't know why they had stopped dating, he'd been so happy, and Dream had seemed so happy too.

They had been so deeply in love... then one day, they just weren't a couple anymore.

It didn't make sense, and it sucked.

"Ink will be back soon," Dream said worriedly.

"I know, he's getting weird about out relationship," Blue said unhappily.

"I know he likes me, I just wish he didn't," Dream replied with a frown.

"He'll just have to get over it, Dream. After all, we're getting married in three days," Blue reminded him.

"True, you're the brightest part of my day," Dream said, causing Blue to blush cyan.

"Gah... so lovely dovey," a voice complained.

Startled, they looked up to see Stretch of all people walk into the room.

"Papy?" Blue asked, surprised.

"You're not allowed to marry," Stretch said angrily.

"That's not for you to decide," Blue retorted angrily.

"What makes you think you have a choice, _Blue_," another voice asked.

Both of the pair's eyelights widened as they saw Ink walk in, his eyelights glowing an angry blood red.

"Stretch... Ink... what's going on?" Blue asked, feeling decidedly _not_ happy at this moment.

"Please, just be happy for us," Dream begged anxiously.

"You should have chosen me, Dream," Ink said as the world faded to black, with the last image being Broomie, caught mid-swing, its bristles shining with toxic yellow paint.

_The world faded and Blue's head hurt... wait, dreams shouldn't hurt. _

_Why was the dream pulling away? _

_Suddenly, the world righted itself again. _

Blue found himself on the ground, his body dripping with paint.

Dream was laying a few feet away, the sockets where his golden eyelights usually shone so brightly now appearing dull and empty.

Blue tried to reach the other, but the toxic yellow paint weighed him down.

"Why…?" He rasped out.

Ink paused from where he was pulling off Dream's engagement ring.

"I'm a god, you're all toys to me," the Creator said, giving a laugh that sent chills through Blue's bones.

"Are you done? I need to get back to our AU," Stretch asked from where he leaned against a wall.

"Almost," Ink said, leaning down and grabbing Blue's engagement ring.

"Dream," Blue whispered.

"Dream is mine, he will _always_ be mine. And when you wake up next, you won't remember _anything_ I don't want you to," Ink said cruelly, a nefarious smirk on his face.

Toxic yellow dragged him under, before the world faded to black once more.

OoOoO

Blue woke up, and instantly, he could feel tainted magic coming back up, the toxic yellow bile ending up all over the floor, where it shimmered eye-achingly.

That would _not_ be fun to clean up.

"Stars... that dream," Blue said, gagging a bit.

"**That was not a dream,"** a voice said, causing Blue to yelp in shock as he realized Nightmare was beside him.

"Nightmare?" he asked softly, still shaking from his dream.

"And now, I know what's going on," Nightmare growled, his voice filled with unbridled rage, aimed towards the person who had dared to hurt people he cared about.

Ink had no idea of the hell he had unleashed upon himself and his ally...


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1: Monsters

Blue shivered, still cold despite the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding him. The dream, no, the memory, made him want to die.

He clutched the soft, handwoven blankets closer in his silent panic, a mixture of fear and disgust running through his mind.

Error's gentle hold on him, softly hugging him to his chest, was the only thing keeping him from a full blown panic attack.

Killer leaned against the wall of the mansion's living room, idly playing with a razor-sharp knife. A murderous red gleam shone in his eyelights, which had formed the shape of targets. Despite being emotionally impaired, he still felt immense rage towards the monsters who dared to do such a thing to someone he considered a friend.

Dust perched atop Nightmare's piano- normally the guardian of negativity would've told him to get off, but he was too distracted by his rage.

The ghostly form of Dust's Papyrus was enraged as well, and if he had been visible to the others, they would've easily been able to see his absolute dismay at the fact that someone could do such a thing. Dust, too, was disgusted by Ink and Stretch's utterly horrifying actions.

Cross sat on the piano bench, his eyelights both a steely white from shock, his righteous anger taking a backseat for a while as he pondered punishments for those who had dared to hurt his friend.

Nightmare was pacing in the center of the living room, a thunderous, rage-filled look on his face. His eyelights were both lit, extruding brilliant cyan tendrils of mist, and his tentacles writhed angrily.

Blue had already seen that his reflection showed his Blackout eyelights, the toxic yellow of the horrid magic Ink had used on him and his fiancé. He was so stressed, and had almost powered up far too many times.

He felt... disgusting, violated in more ways than just his mind.

Dirty and used.

His mind had been raped.

He and Dream had been engaged.

Memories were returning to him, now that the blocks had been broken.

Tears were still leaking down his face, tainted with toxic yellow magic.

Ink's memory magic had been the final straw, the last push necessary to force his already glitched codes into Outcode status.

"**I knew Stretch was... just... GAHHH!"** Nightmare shouted angrily, making motions with his tentacles as if he was indeed strangling Stretch.

"I just wish Stretch... was still the brother he was before the resets," Blue whispered sadly. He almost wished that Error hadn't given back Chara's soul to let him reset his timeline. At least that way, Stretch would not have been twisted into the monster he had become.

Immediately, he felt guilty, knowing that reset had also revived his friends in his AU.

"_**It's not your fault, Blue. I think the resets broke something in him. But now, with the reaction he had, with what he's done? We can't save him,"**_ Error said softly.

"We have to stop them," Cross said unhappily.

"First, we have to save Dream. Ink and Stretch are secondary," Nightmare snarled. Now that, Blue could agree with.

OoOoO

"Blue... I was about to marry Blue," he groaned weakly.

"Ink... why would Ink do this?" Dream whispered in disbelief, feeling even more sick than before... he really needed that Tylenol.

"I... have to get out of here," Dream murmured, still in shock.

It was at that moment, a paintbrush bashed his head.

His last memory, as the world went black, was of falling to the floor.

Ink, his eyelights a wrathful blood red, snarled at him from up above.

OoOoO

"Why do you have Dream tied up?" Stretch asked, watching as Ink dragged an unconscious Dream into his AU. The small skeleton had marrow beading down his skull, showing it hadn't been a light hit.

"He found the rings, then his body rejected the magic tied to his memories," Ink snarled.

"Great... can you dose him again?" Stretch said, blowing smoke from his cigar.

"No, his magic is immune to it now," Ink said angrily.

"Starsdammit," Stretch growled irately.

"If we can get Blue, I'll wipe him entirely, and tie him to your AU. No more remembering resets... let's see how Dream will like it if his dearly beloved doesn't remember him day to day... or at all!" Ink cackled, a malicious smirk on his face.

"Now that, I can get behind," Stretch said with a laugh, and not a nice one at that.

OoOoO

When a Sans wanted something done, they did it with style.

When a Dark Sans wanted something, you better move your bones.

Yeah, I mean it, move your freaking ass.

Cough... as I was saying, when Nightmare wanted something, no one stood in his way.

Well, other then Error.

No one wanted a repeat of the yarn incident.

Error said that he still had pictures...

He'd find them all someday.

"Boss," Killer said, a deranged grin on his face.

"**Did you find Stretch or Ink?"** he asked.

"Yup. Horror is watching them. They're in Blue's AU," Killer said.

"**That's good, but wait... Horror... where was he? I haven't seen him all day,"** commented Nightmare.

"No clue, but I think he ran into a Buttontale, as he was destroying buttons when I came across him," Killer said, shuddering at the memories of the few times he had come across that deranged AU.

"They're both there?" Blue said in surprise, no longer looking like the world had killed his puppy.

"Yeah, but we might want to hurry," Killer said.

"**What's wrong?" **Nightmare asked.

"They have Dream there, he's unconscious and tied up," Killer said.

"Dream..." Blue murmured worriedly.

"**They won't get away with this,"** Nightmare snarled.

It was time to call the marches of war.

OoOoO

Blackout made a face. The ground was wet and muddy under his feet, and it was so very wrong.

It was yet another sign of the corrupting of his AU, as the area around his home was never like this in any reset.

"**Are you sure you want to do this powered up?" **Nightmare asked him.

"Yes... Ink's a lot faster than my smaller form, and we'll need that speed," Blackout responded with a sigh.

He shivered. The woods around his home seemed so... so empty, now.

There were no animals in sight, and he couldn't hear any either.

There was the sound of gurgling water in the distance, but that was it.

Not even a human or monster's voice.

The eerie silence made his bones prickle and his magic writhe in fear.

It was painful, as it was a reminder that his AU was broken, and not even a reset could save it.

"_**I'm sorry,"**_ Error said.

"It's not your fault, Error. You destroying it and allowing it to be reset gave me the time I needed," Blackout whispered. What was left unspoken was that it had given him time to say goodbye.

He really hoped that Core had managed what they'd promised.

"C'mon guys, let's go attack... well, my house," Blackout said, a bit lamely.

"**Yeah. We've got to save Dream,"** Nightmare growled, prompting a firm nod from the others.

OoOoO

The first sign Ink and Stretch had to know that something was wrong was when every light went out, all at once. Then the windows broke, and seven familiar and unwelcome figures entered.

"**Greetings, moron and drunk,"** Nightmare sneered.

"_I think douche is a better nickname then moron,"_ hissed Blackout from where he stood in the darkest part of the house, the light seeming to twist and turn to avoid him.

"You can go jumping into the Void," Stretch sneered, snuffing his cigar out.

"You should leave, you're not welcome here," Ink growled, his eyelights glowing a bloody red.

"Oh... that's too bad, because we got an invite," said Killer, a mad grin on his face.

"Blue, that rat!" Stretch snarled.

"**You shouldn't have involved my brother,"** Nightmare snarled.

"You should be pleased, after all, a god chose him," Ink replied, laughed insanely.

"_No, you are no god,"_ Blackout growled, gliding forward.

"The newest pest," Ink snarled.

"_No... not so new. After all, Inky, you were the one that led to Blackout to being born,"_ Blackout hissed with an echoing laugh.

"That's not possible," Ink snarled.

"_Oh, but it is. Inky, you really should've left it alone,"_ Blackout whispered.

OoOoO

(Dream POV)

Dream hurt.

Hurt as if someone had taken a baseball bat to his head.

He should be doing something..

The pain made it hard to remember.

Wait…

Broomie!

Ink had attacked him with Broomie, and must've knocked him out.

He had to warn Blue!

Well… actually, he should probably wake up first.

"You shouldn't have involved my brother!" Wait… that was Nightmare's voice!

Slowly, he forced himself awake, trying to push away how the head pain made him feel nauseous.

"You should be pleased, after all, a god chose him," Ink laughed insanely, the grating cackle giving Dream chills.

"_No, you are no god,"_ a hissing voice stated firmly. Was that Blackout?

"The newest pest," Ink snarled.

"_No... not so new. After all, Inky, you were the one that led to Blackout to being born,"_ Blackout hissed with an echoing laugh. Wait, what?

"That's not possible," Ink snarled.

"_Oh, but it is. Inky, you really should've left it alone,"_ Blackout whispered.

He winced as he finally managed to pull himself back to reality, his eyesight blurry.

He almost blacked out again from the pain.

"Who are you?!" Stretch demanded with a snarl.

"Don't worry, Stretch. He'll be gone in no time," Ink said as he got into a fighting stance, holding Broomie as it dripped with a painful red paint.

Blackout laughed, a sad, oddly familiar laugh.

"_You're an idiot, Papy,"_ Blackout said.

No…

How… why…?

Why did life have to be so cruel?

It was as if the shadows wreathing the dark monster had fallen, revealing their true face.

A smaller, stockier figure in sky blue clothing stood there, an ironic parallel to the taller, slim form of Blackout.

Blue…

No… not Blue.

OoOoO

(Stretch POV)

It was as if the world had punched him in the non-existent gut.

The small form with the faded, tattered blue bandanna.

His brother wasn't supposed to be here.

Ink had promised him that Blue would be bound back to their AU, back to the way he should be.

"Ink! Fix this!" He demanded angrily. Blue wasn't allowed to be a dark Sans.

Ink grimaced, looking like he smelled something foul. "Once they go Outcode, I can't," he responded tightly.

"Then," he growled, "I'll fix it myself!"

He screamed and rushed forward, a summoned bone in his hands.

Why was Blue smiling sadly?

Blue eyelights, tainted with a toxic yellow, looked up at him.

He slammed through the wall of the house, and straight through three trees.

"Goodbye, Papyrus," Blue had whispered.

He hadn't even seen his brother move.

Darkness claimed him.

OoOoO

(Core Frisk POV)

Core watched as the last straggler entered the Omega timeline.

Moments later, the door vanished.

They floated there, idly watching as the AU crumbled.

To think that this all happened due to two beings' greed, they thought disappointedly.

Then, they were gone.

Seconds later, half the town disintegrated.

OoOoO

(Blue/Blackout POV)

It hurt that he had to hurt his brother.

Yet… Papyrus had hurt him in more ways than most.

"Blue...?" a soft voice said weakly. His hands clenched briefly, and he pushed back yellow-tainted tears.

"Heya, Dream," he said softly as he turned to face the other, knowing instantly that even now, his eyes wouldn't be fully blue. They could never be that way again, not after what had happened.

"How...?" Dream asked with a cough, slowly pulling himself up.

"You can blame Ink's memory paint for this little side effect," Blue replied.

"We going to fight yet?" Killer asked, twirling his knife in boredom.

"_**He's going to be stray dust,"**_ Error growled, summoning his strings.

"Roasted ink blot," Horror said, grinning hungrily.

"His dust will be wonderful," added Dust with a morbidly insane grin.

"**Too much talking,"** stated Nightmare, one of his tentacles reaching out and pulling Dream to his feet.

"Not a single one of you is leaving here, other then Dream and myself," Ink snarled, his eyelights blazing red targets.

"I think you'll find that you are the one that won't be leaving," Blue said with a sharp grin. Shadows swirled around him like a thick cloak of dark mist, and Blackout stood there once more, his eyelights glowing toxic yellow.


	15. Deeper Diaper Dark: A Parody of part one

**The title is a joke from Discord.. which won't make sense to you guys yet. but its funny**

"I am the main character hear me roar... meep... I am confused but still want to jump Dream's bones."

"I am the brother of the crush, I am confused and want to keep watching the Dream."

OoOoO

"Oh No's I remember, let's go jump Blue's bones!" Dream says.

"I'm kidnapping Dream," Ink holds up Dream with tape over his mouth in shape of an X.

"Oh no... le gasp!" The fanbase.

"Pew pew! N̶o̶!" The editor cries.

OoOoO

"Ink has kidnapped my brother, i must now find him and make him continue thinking I'm evil!" Nightmare says, nodding.

"Hi Evil," Dust replies.

OoOoO

"I am Horror! I have come across Buttontale... I will now eat them all."

Num Num num

OoOoO

"I want to chain smoke till the end of time," Stretch proclaims.

"There is a no smoking sign," Ink says.

"Oh Noooos!"

OoOoO

"We are invading my own AU yeah!"

"We are death and destruction," Night says.

"No copyrighting!"

OoOoO

"Oh nos! I woke up!" Dream cries.

"Invader!" Stretch cries.

"Whoosh I am Blues!"

"No! Die!" There goes Stretch.

"No! I'm godding this!" Ink cries.

"Too bad the parody is over," Dust laughs.

"Oh Nos!" Ink cries.


	16. Chapter 12 part 2: Deeper Deeper Dark

omehow Dream found himself leaning against the wall of the room, Nightmare having moved him while he was still in shock. The wall felt like a normal wall, but also wrong for some reason.

Channeling his healing magic as best he could, he managed to heal the worst of the head injury, and his eyesight was no longer fading at the edges.

It still ached, but he could concentrate now.

Blue... his sweet, sassy Blue was Blackout.

It was horrifying, to think that if Ink wasn't so obsessed with him, and if he wasn't a monster made up of pure positive magic, he could have ended up the same way.

Then, a funny thought came to his mind unbidden.

"Well, at least I wasn't kissing someone else when you kissed me as Blackout," he said aloud.

A silence fell throughout the room as Blackout's glowing yellow blush lit the walls dimly.

OoOoO

Blackout had almost forgotten the kiss.

It wasn't like it haunted his dreams or anything.

Okay, no, he was totally having naughty dreams centered around that kiss.

Dreams that made a lot more sense now that he had his memories back.

Wow... how had Dream _not_ managed to knock him up?

'No... focus, Blackout! Ink first, _then_ Dream,' he thought, fighting down his blush.

"For the last time... DREAM! IS! MINE!" Ink screamed, swinging Broomie.

OoOoO

It was a fight scene to remember, everyone attacking Ink at once.

Yet, this wasn't the Ink they remembered.

This was an Ink that had nothing to lose.

An Ink that only cared if Dream and himself would get out.

And if not that, then not even Dream would walk away.

"Whoah!" Cross cried, aborting an attack at Ink as the creator glowed the same exact terrifying hue of violet as the Overwrite button, a hue that spread to Broomie.

The next swipe of Broomie literally removed an entire wall of the house from existence.

There wasn't even rubble.

"You think you'll win?! You're just specks of dust. Toys for me to play with! How _dare_ you attack your god!" Ink snarled, still glowing the terrifying Overwrite violet.

_"Shut up, Inky,"_ Blackout said, slashing him with shadows that sent the other monster flying back several feet and outside the decaying house.

Suddenly, Ink staggered back as a golden attack hit him.

The fight paused as Ink looked down at the golden arrow in his chest.

"Dream..." he said quietly.

"Sorry Ink, but I'm _nobody's_ toy," Dream said, his eyelights like golden ice. He was still leaning against the wall, but had his weapon out.

"Then you can all DIE!" Ink screeched.

OoOoO

The Dark Sanses and Dream held their heads, trying to block out the painful shriek Ink had made.

Dream winced, actually feeling tears come to his eyes from the pain.

This was a nightmare.

And not the brother type.

To think his life had gone from great to this.

The sound ended, and they leapt into action, heads still pounding from the sound.

Dream continued to shoot arrows at Ink, moving to avoid attacks coming his way.

'Stars!' he mentally cried in his mind as the rest of the house twisted and crumpled into a ball, forcing them all outside.

Then he had to jump over a huge gap in the ground that literally just appeared there.

'The AU's corrupted itself, how is it still existing?' he thought in shock, taking in the nauseating way that things were twisting, crumbling, and so on around him. It made him want to throw up, and just looking at something made him dizzy.

For the first time ever, he hoped Error destroyed an AU.

Even though this was Blue's AU... he knew there was no saving it now.

OoOoO

Stretch woke slowly, his mind a swirling mess as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Where... the heck am I?" Stretch asked, taking on the twisted wasteland around him.

Then he finally remembered.

"This can't be, why is my AU all wrong! This has to be Blue's fault!" he snarled.

He had to escape, Blue was too powerful for him now, but his brother would pay.

He took a shortcut to the Omega Timeline...

Or at least he tried.

'What,' Stretch thought as his shortcut bounced off of the protected AU.

He landed, unconscious, in a random AU.

'Idiot,' Core thought.

OoOoO

"Die Die Die DIE!" Ink screamed, his attacks getting more and more wild.

He even summoned a pack of Axetale Temmies.

Not fun.

Though Blackout swore that he saw one slightly different Temmie wave at Error, then vanish through a portal.

This day... was just so weird.

OoOoO

"These things are endless," Killer said dusting quite a few as another wave was summoned.

"Temmies... why is it always Temmies," Dream muttered, rapidly shooting the creatures down.

**"I'd rather clowns,"** Nightmare snarled, crushing ten at once with a tentacle.

"But you hate clowns?" Dream asked in bewilderment.

**"Your point?" **Nightmare responded.

"Guys... Insane God, concentrate," Cross sighed, enjoying the stabby stab stab movement that his knife... er... sword was doing. Yes, he was definitely slicing, not making stabby jokes in his head.

X gave him a look at the jokes he could hear in their mind.

"I'll just destroy it, and then I will start from scratch! After all, only Classic needs to survive," Ink said, giggling insanely.

Blackout snaked forward, between the remaining Axetale Temmies...

And stole Ink's jacket.

That had a few pausing to just look.

Dust yelped as one of the Temmies bit him.

"Give that back!" Ink snarled.

Blackout fled.

OoOoO

A few multiverses away, Chaless and Hope cheered.

Another jacket stolen, another Blue counterpart converted to the cause.

OoOoO

This was such a stupid idea.

Stealing a jacket in a life-or-death battle.

He skidded to a stop in a field that wasn't warping around them, less of a chance of getting caught.

"Give that back," Ink snarled, his face was actually warping.

_"Nope,"_ Blackout said, noticing that everyone had arrived, and shredded the jacket.

"Blue..." Dream said from beside him.

_"Yeah, not my brightest idea,"_ Blackout sniggered.

Then Ink screamed again.

They both covered where their ears would be as the earth collapsed below them.

OoOoO

They came to deep underground, the brief moment having forced Blackout to his powered down form, still in his Blackout clothing.

"I'm sorry," Blue said, he had his arms and head resting in his knees. His hood was up so his face was showing, his eyelights once again a familiar brilliant blue, although still veined with traces of toxic yellow.

"For what?" Dream asked startled, looking up from where he was sitting against the cave walls.

"For... pretty much, not saying goodbye. At first I didn't realize I was Blackout. But once I knew, I should have at least said goodbye," Blue said unhappily.

Dream was silent for a moment, then rubbed some dirt off his face with his left hand, but all it did was smudge it. Golden eyes stared at the gravelly ground, then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize... Ink and I haven't exactly made it easy for the last few years, have we? We pushed you away, and I knew Stretch wasn't helping," Dream whispered.

The two sat in silence, both knowing that many things between them had led to this moment.

"Why did we break up?" Blue asked suddenly.

"Well, the memories stolen definitely didn't help," Dream mumbled, confused.

"I was happy, it was like one day we were together, and the next, we were just distant friends," Blue said bewildered.

"It's a mess," Dream sighed with a puff of air.

"What a mess," Blue sighed.

"I wish we could go back, make it work this time... but once we escape here. It's back to the Star Sanses (_what Star Sanses? Blue, Dream and Ink are the Star Sanses! XD_) for me, and you back to the Dark Sanses. This is probably the last time we'll be able to talk like this," Dream responded sadly.

"No one can truly reverse time, not even the resets," Blue said, grinning a bit. Dream found himself returning that grin.

"Kiss me," Dream said, it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Dream?" Blue said in surprise, his eyelights wide in shock.

"Kiss me, one last time," Dream asked.

(_Snow's singing Don't Think Twice. You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?_)

"One last time," Blue said with a trembling smile, toxic yellow tears threatening to fall from his sockets.

They kissed gently, a hint of passion from the past.

'Don't take this away from me,' Dream begged silently, pulling Blue closer to him.

It was a night to remember.

Or rather, as much time as Dream could squeeze out with the battle raging on far above the two.

OoOoO

Nightmare paused, and was almost dusted, when he had the urge to brutally murder whoever was defiling his brother.

Never mind that Dream was in charge, and it was definitely not the first time.

It didn't even matter that everyone had been wondering how long it would take for Dream and Blackout to get back.

It was a brother thing.

**"For leading to the defiling of my brother, I'll bite you to death,"** Nightmare snarled, and started to use his extra appendages as many, many knives on Ink.

"Wait... what...?" Ink said, then scowled.

"Really, at the final battle?" Killer asked with a stifled laugh.

OoOoO

They separated slowly, and readied themselves.

Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

Knowing that if they won this battle, they'd be unlikely to see the other anywhere other than in battle.

"Blue..." Dream began, then stopped.

"Yes?" Blue responded, his eyes had more toxic yellow in them.

"Let's get back to the others," he said.

'I still love you,' Dream thought, despite how much he wanted to tell the other.

Blue switched back to Blackout and pulled them back to the surface.

OoOoO

Error didn't like the fact Inky was beating them like a drum. The mad, obsessed creator was much more powerful than he'd thought. Apparently their past battles had just been for fun.

Well, that shredded the bits of ego he had.

He didn't even blink as Blackout and Dream reappeared.

_**"Any ideas? We can't seem to even damage him now,"**_ Error informed the duo dryly.

_"I... might have an idea, I can get there... but I don't know if I can drag him there,"_ Blackout said, frowning.

"And there is where?" Dust asked curiously, at this point they were just hoping to survive this.

_"If we survive this, I'll explain,"_ Blackout said, then he leapt forward, grabbing Ink and vanishing into the shadows.

OoOoO

Ink landed in a place of endless white floors, and to his surprise, endless mirrors.

"Do you think this place will save you?" Ink snarled.

_"Which one is the real you?" _Blackout softly asked, and the mirrors suddenly turned into multiple Inks.

Ink snarled, he tried to portal or shortcut out, but found he couldn't.

"What did you do?!" he snarled angrily.

_"Find yourself, which one is you,"_ Blackout said, and it was the truth.

The only way to escape.

Ink looked ready to murder him, but realized Blackout was telling the truth.

He'd escape, then murder him.

"This one," he snarled, grabbing an Ink just like him.

Nothing happened, he quickly ran out into the endless Inks.

Blackout watched sadly, knowing there was no way out of here for someone like Ink.

Especially in a place of reflection like this.

He turned around to see another Blackout.

_"Which one is you?"_ The Blackout asked.

_"This one,"_ he smiled, pointing to himself.

OoOoO

Dream breathed deeply as Blackout vanished with Ink.

He just wanted this day to end.

_**"We have to leave, the AU is about to fall into the void,"**_ Error said.

"Wait, what about Blue?!" Dream said, panicked.

**"He'll be fine,"** Nightmare grumbled, grabbing his twin and fleeing the AU.

They barely escaped in time.

OoOoO

When Blackout found the others, they were in the remains of Dreamtale.

_**"Ink?"**_ Error asked.

_"Trapped, the only way out is if he faces himself. Pretty much, if he ever escaped, he'd come out a better person,"_ Blackout responded.

**"Stretch?"** Nightmare asked with a very unfriendly smile.

OoOoO

It was all gone.

Only a memory.

Only two beings of his AU existed anymore, and Blue... no, Blackout, would probably dust him if he ever remembered what Stretch had done.

He rubbed between his eyes, he didn't have many choices now, as he'd burned many bridges over the years.

There was always the Omega Timeline, they gave shelter to all those that lost their AU's.

"I'm afraid that option is not available for you," a child's voice said. Spinning around, he saw the familiar monochrome form of Core Frisk floating there.

"What?" He said, surprised.

"I saw it all. What you did was pure evil, leading to more evil. You are not welcome in Omega," Core said, and was gone.

Stretch fell to his knees, and screamed.

OoOoO

_"Homeless, and will be welcome nowhere. Core will let everyone know what he did,"_ Blackout whispered, forcing back the sadness at the brother he once had long ago before Stretch became like that.

"Blue..." Dream softly said.

_"Dream... I'm..."_ he began, a hand up, reaching for the other. Dream started to reach for his hand, before Blackout suddenly put it down and backed up.

_"Goodbye, Dream,"_ Blackout whispered sadly, and was gone. The other Dark Sanses followed moments later.

Dream collapsed under the ruins of the tree, crying for all he'd lost.

Why did it always end this way?

_But this is not the end... a piece of the story still remains untold._

_Soon, all shall be revealed in the Epilogue._


	17. Epilogue: Brightening Skies

_You can thank Snow and my discord buddies for this coming out right now, Snow said post and the rest went 'Stop torturing us Fire!' geeze... maybe i shouldn't have teased them for months about the epilogue_

2 and 3/4 years later:

Dream smiled to himself, this world was always so positive.

He had to admit PJ's Daycare was a favorite of his.

It was still weird to come across children of alternate Ink's or himself, he usually had to brace himself before meeting a Palette.

And let's not even speak of the Error/Ink children. Thank goodness those were children of minor versions of the two, version who were not Creators or Destroyers, and for that, Dream was grateful.

It saddened him, that he was overjoyed that Ink hadn't talked him into a relationship before it all went down.

Sighing he pushed away those depressing thoughts, or they would cycle back to Ink and Stretch's fates.

There were no gods anymore. Ink was… well, gone, only Blue knew where, so Error could retire, as the balance had finally settled.

Oh, there were still Dark Sans, but they mostly stayed at wherever Nightmare's hidden AU was. There were still problems, but compared to before, it was trifles.

Easily solved really.

Nightmare was even talking to him again now and then, now that the darker twin didn't have to rampage to keep the balance along with the others.

Yet…

He would admit he felt lonely. Of the Star Sanses, he was the only one left.

Ink was better not to think about, and Blue… Blue was lost in other ways.

All this because of a hateful brother, and a mad, jealous god.

He blinked as a sound caught his attention. Turning, he saw a laughing child run out of the PJ's Daycare.

He hadn't even realized he'd arrived.

They had a cute short cloak over a dark tunic and pants, and he could see some type of item on a chain around their neck, almost hidden by an enormous blue and cream bow.

'Oh! It reminds me of Blue's,' he thought with a smile.

A gold pair of boots adorned the little one's feet, a belt wrapped around their middle, and some golden embroidery- very pretty embroidery for that matter- curled around the hems of the shirt.

He didn't recognize the small child other than them being a Sans, perhaps from a smaller AU or a child of two Sanses.

"Running won't get you home any faster, Misty," a gentle voice teased, and Dream froze.

A slim figure, smaller than his own, walked out after the child. He wore a dark blue tank top, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and heavy dark boots.

"Okay mama, but it's my birthday!" Came the chirpy voice of the child.

"I know buddy," the older Skeleton said happily, a normal voice.

A powered down Blackout stood in front of him. "Blue?" Dream exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, hi mister!" the child- Misty- said, looking up.

Their hood slipped off their head, revealing one golden eyelight, and one blue eyelight with a golden star in it.

"Oh.. oh my..." Dream said as he mentally counted.

And then he fainted.

OoOoO

Dream came to the sound of two voices, one older and one younger, singing softly. He found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, and he noticed that someone had doodled stars in a few places.

The sound of dishes being put away came to his attention, followed the sound of food being chopped.

He tried to clear his thoughts.

There had been a tiny child.

And Blue.

BLUE!

He sat up quickly, almost stumbling out of a bed that was clearly a guest room in pale shades of browns and cream.

The walk from the bed to the door seemed to take an eternity, and the door opened with barely a sound. Next, he found himself in a hallway, were he paused. The pictures were all of a small babybones growing up, some alone, some with Blue, and some with various members of the Dark Sanses.

Finally he came to a set of stairs, down below was where the sounds were coming from. Taking a deep breath, he started down.

"Gettie, gettie," a small voice chirped.

"Yes, Misty, we're having spaghetti. Your favourite meal," an older voice said happily.

Dream pushed back tears, recognizing the warm voice easily.

"Is Unca Nighty coming soon?" the child… no, Misty asked.

"Yes, he swore that he and the others wouldn't miss your birthday little one," Blue promised.

"Yeah!" Misty cried.

Dream felt stalker-like as he silently padded through the main parts of the house, his apple-shaped soul heavy with nervousness. But he finally made it to the kitchen, where the babybones was on the floor coloring, and Blue was making the sauce for spaghetti. A lot of it, he supposed that meant that there would be quite a few people.

Had... Blue gotten married?

He had a kid.

He must have made a noise, as both Blue and Misty looked up.

"Your eyes are blue!" he said… well, that was the stupidest thing he could have said to Blue.

Blue started laughing.

OoOoO

Blue had not thought meeting Dream would be like this. Dream fainting was concerning.. but his first words were about his eyes?

With Ink trapped, his energy had finally stabilized, and his eyes only became toxic yellow when using his Blackout abilities.

Oh, he was still Blackout, but with creation and destruction back in balance, he wasn't likely to be needed any time soon.

The pregnancy had been a shock. He'd fainted a few days after that battle, a quick check had found out that his body was in the beginning stages of creating an ecto body. Nightmare had pretty much moved into the room, as skeleton monsters should have both parents' magic to help them grow, but Dream wasn't there, and he couldn't be there. But Misty's uncle could, and without his help the pregnancy would have been very fragile.

They'd gone on one date during that time, but quickly discovered they just didn't fit.

Nightmare and the Oreo known as Cross did, though.

What… he might have been a bit obsessed with Oreos in his final months and started calling Cross that.

(Snow: DON'T EAT MY DOG, BLUE!)

Once Misty had been born, he'd moved to this AU. After all, his babybones was his main concern now.

Today was Misty's second birthday. Nightmare would be here soon enough with Cross, and everyone else would come later. If all went well, Cross would arrive with a ring on his finger.

Gently, Blue pulled Dream over to the table.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dream," he said softly.

"I am now," Dream whispered.

Blue winced, as he had heard that Dream went through several months of depression before Reaper knocked him out of it.

"Misty… they're…" Dream said, trailing off.

"Yours," Blue said with a smile.

"Please… don't leave me again," Dream whispered, golden tears slipping down his face.

"I don't plan to. Misty needs both their parents and..." Blue felt a blush creep across his face.

He was pretty sure this time they could make it work.

After all, last time it had taken a mad god to separate them.

Dream smiled, stress melting off his face.

"Misty, come here," Blue called.

"Yes, Mama?" Misty said, their star-shaped eyelights bright.

"I want you to meet Dream, he's your papa," Blue said.

"Papa!" Misty said, hugging his legs excitedly.

At that moment, Dream knew that everything would work out right.

THE END

❄️ Snow enjoyed editing this fic immensely. She offers free hugs to all, as this was so sweet and FLUFFY that she wants hugs now. ❄️


End file.
